Cause Your So Beautiful
by Saturn-Lily
Summary: Beautiful sung by HIM : Harry's is madly in love with Ginny, and can do nothing to help it. Watch as these two live, and die only for each other. In the form of a songfic...


**HIM **

****

"BeautifuL"

_Just one look into your eyes  
One look and I'm crying _

I walked down the hall, not watching where I was going.

So many things had happened over this year, it was unbelievable. I no longer had Hermione and Ron as friends, and well I had no friends. I broke the heart of the one women I ever loved, Ginny. Everyone hates me now, but you see they don't know why I broke her heart, they have no reason to be so rude and cruel to me.

I turned the corner and all I saw was red before I fell to the ground. I fell softly onto someone below me. When I looked up to see who it was. 

It was her, her beautiful brown eyes, beautiful red hair.

I felt my eyes begin to sting, she said my name but I got up and ran away from her. I couldn't stand to be by her.

Why?

Because she was so beautiful.

_'Cause you're so beautiful _

I couldn't watch her with Neville. He didn't deserve her anymore than he did. It broke my heart to watch her be so happy, but deep down inside she was breaking. she was breaking because she longed to be with me. I would not let her, let her be in so much danger.

_Just one kiss and I'm alive  
One kiss and I'm ready to die _

I remembered our first kiss. It had been far better than Cho, and would be the first and only kiss I would ever want. I would never want someone to kiss me but her. Her kiss was like fire, it made me feel alive, so alive I could have done anything at that moment. Ginny didn't hesitated either, why I think its because she loved me. I'd never forget that night we shared in her dorm. It was a night, we'll both never forget.

Her kiss made me want to die, I would have battled Voldemort that second just to have that kiss again. A kiss like that could last a lifetime, and a lifetime after death.

Why?

Because she was so very beautiful

_'Cause you're so beautiful _

I sat on my broom watching Gryffindor battle Slytherin for the cup. I watched a red dot race across the court towards the goal posts. Then she raced off into the sky. I could imagine her face set, her hair flying wild, and her eyes so bright with hope, of getting that quaffle.

A scream startled me out of my thought. I turned to the red dot, the love I wanted so badly. I watched in fear as she went tumbling to the ground. In that second the snitch went by my face. I had two choices, and I darted after Ginny. I've never flown so fast in my life, but I couldn't stop. If I did she would die hitting the ground at that speed. I heard so many screaming as I raced on. Then I saw her looking at me, with that same hope. Her arms were flying all over the place, and I had one chance. I took it. I reached out and grabbed her hand. She screamed Harry as I realized I couldn't stop the broom, and only slowed it down. Another choice I had. I let go of my broom and fell with Ginny, my love. I wrapped my arms around her, and she buried her face into my chest. I don't think she realize what I was going to do. She looked at me once, fear evident in her eyes. That's when I flipped us around and my world went black.

_Just one touch and I'm on fire  
One touch and I'm crying _

I woke up a week later. Turns out I put myself in a coma. Pomfrey told me though that Ginny was perfectly fine. I smiled to myself as I walked out of the hospital wing. No one came to see me as I walked into the great hall. I kept my eyes on the ground. I closed my eyes as I walked by Ginny. Then I felt her say my name. I turned around just as she wrapped her arms around me. She buried her face in my chest. Whispering Thank You, over and over. i wrapped my arms back around her, and told her it was nothing. She looked up at me, tears running down her face. I pulled away from her then, and walked away from her. I knew I had tears in my eyes.

Her touched was like fire

I remember how she used to lay against me at night, it was so beautiful. Her touch made me go wild, it was something I never could forget. Something I would never feel with anyone else.

Why?

Because she was so beautiful

_'Cause you're so beautiful _

I sat in the great hall, watching Neville but his arms on my girl. They danced silently throughout the night. Her hair was up and pieces fell beautifully down her face. Her dress was red, which made her hair shine. I closed my eyes as I remembered her dancing with me, and how happy she had been. Her eyes had been so bright, so open, and now they were closed. Closed because they were leaning into each other for a kiss. I couldn't take it I got up, my chair slamming on the ground. I walked as fast out of their as possible. I never knew someone was running after me. I could hear shoes tapping as the person ran after me. I didn't stop though, I went into my dorm and locked the door. She didn't deserve me, she didn't.

_Just one smile and I'm wild  
One smile and I'm ready to die _

I walked across the field towards the death eaters as they came charging into the grounds. The walls had failed and now I had to face him, Voldemort. I walked alone, no one came with me. I was one man against thousands. I took out my wand, prepared to die, die for her. Then I heard yells, and turned around

I saw red hair, a girl so beautiful was running towards me, smiling. A smile that gave me shivered, a smile I'd die for. She ran and behind her people followed. But she wasn't looking at Neville this time, she was looking at Harry. I remember what she said to me as she ran by and towards the death eaters.

"Harry you can't stop me, I'm fighting for you, my love. I will always fight for you. I love you."

Why?

Because she was so beautiful

_'Cause you're so beautiful _

I ran after her into the battle that would change everyone's lives forever. I never fought so hard in my life. i watched in horror as Draco was killed, not as though I cared much. I kept my eyes only on her. I had to make sure she would be okay. Then I saw Voldemort, and I ran towards him. This was it.

_Oh and you're so beautiful  
My darling _

I couldn't battle anymore, I was so tired. I watched as Hermione was hit by the death curse and then Ron. I tried to get up but I could no longer. I thought of Ginny, her red hair, brown eyes, her beauty. I was in love with her and I'd never get to tell her. I remembered how Voldemort had made Horcruxes, and I thought of all the ones I found but one. Me. I was ready, If I died he could be destroyed, and then all I saw was green.

_Oh you're so beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
Oh my baby _

But it never came, a body fell in front of me. I stared at it in horror. I screamed Ginny, and pulled her to me. She smiled up at me. She told me not to let this go to waste, so kill him, because now she was the last horcrux, she told me to finish him off. I could only say one thing to her

I love you

She smiled, so beautifully, and whispered I love you too back. My heart broke as I watched her eyes close for the last time. I told her over and over, i love her, that she qs everything to me, that she was beautiful. But it was all to late.

_You're so beautiful  
And you're so beautiful  
Oh my darling  
Oh my baby _

I looked up at Voldemort. This was it, this was it. I put Ginny's body down softly and yelled a curse so vein, that he yelled it right back at me. I watched in horror as my spell hit him, he screamed in pain, his body turned to dust and then he was gone. I had been so caught up I forgot I had been hit by the curse as well. I lay on the ground now, beside the woman I loved most. I pulled her into my arms, as my body began to hurt. I took her hand in mine, and closed my eyes. I cried that night, before I said my last words.

"You are so beautiful"

_And you're so beautiful_


End file.
